You are Alive
by subhsresaha
Summary: If you're alone, I'll be your shadow.. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder.. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow... If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile... but anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me... * BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR DUO-MRF *
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **heya… how are you all… I'm here again with my wired thoughts… and this time tried something on our favourite DUO..

Happy Birthday my Teddy(DUO-MRF).. loveu yaar… many many happy returns of the day… may your life brings success and happiness… huggyy.. keep smiling…

happy reading...

* * *

><p>" <strong>You are Alive…"<strong>

As the short hand of the wall clock reached to seven.. and the long one to twelve.. he tiptoed towards his furnished bedroom.. on entering the room.. the sight that awaited for him was the most adorable ever..

Though he was used to this particular sight.. yet every time he saw her in sleep.. his heart jumps from its place… he could keep staring at her forever.. she looks divinely beautiful… she was his life… his love..

Today it was no different except from the fact that it was her birthday…the most special day of his life…

With a chocolate cake in one hand..and some lovely gifts in other.. he walked towards her bed.. there she was.. curled up in the cosy blanket.. and sleeping peacefully.. having a sweet smile on her lips.. which made her look like an angel..

He bend down.. kissed her dimpled cheek lightly.. and removed the strands of hair falling on her face…

A lone tear escaped his eyes and made its way down his cheeks… while she woke up with his touch.. and at first rubbed his tears which was still present on his cheek..

He moved a bit..and hugged her tightly into his chest.. and listened to the beating of her heart.. the perfect silent rhythm.. it sounded like the most wonderful sound in the world to him….

" Happy Birthday my Abhi… Many many happy returns of the day… " he said as they broke apart…

Then he sang the birth day song to her… and she blew the candle.. cut the cake… both of them fed each other.. while he was enjoying each and every moment of the day.. feeling it to the fullest..

She forwarded her hand for her presents… as she knew how much special the day is.. not for her.. but for him… and made every possible way to made him happy… He gave the presents which always had been her favourite..

She came forward to give him a peck on both his cheeks… and mouthed a soft Thank you to him…

"Aap ne mujhe uthaya kyu nei… aj mei kitni late ho gayi…" she said while coming down from the bed… and moved to open the curtains…

"tum sote hui..bohot acchi lag rahi thi.. jagane ka mann hi nei kia…" he replied.. while standing up from the bed…

"Daya.. ap bhi na… dekhia kitna late ho gaye hum…Mandir bhi toh jana hai na aj…" she said..putting her long hair into a loose bun.. while he was lost in her beauty…

"okey jaldi se ready ho jao… mei breakfast ke taiyari karta hu… " he moved out of the room.. giving her a soft pat on her cheek…

She detangled herself from his love shell.. and walked to the cupboard..and pulled out a photo frame from the layers of clothing… it had two smiling face framed in it.. she watched it for some time.. and hold it near her heart… and wished happy birthday.. and thank you at the same time…

She closed her eyes..and pearls of tears soaked her dimpled cheek… and after some time she came back to the reality hearing his voice from the kitchen… and hid the frame securely under her cloths… and went to freshen up…

…

…

It was 10:25 a.m…after dropping her at home from the Mandir… he led the way to the outskirts of the main city.. and reached a slam like area.. he stop the quails near a narrow lane and walked up to a small house…

It was probably a century old construction… it was very much tiny and uncomfortable for a family to stay in.. he had to bend his 6 feet 2inches tall body to maximum extent to get into the house…

As he entered into the one and a half roomed house.. he was greeted by a couple in mid thirties.. and a six year old girl.. who came running to him.. while without wasting a minute he picked her up in his firm muscular arms…and cherished her cheeks…

It was very much astonishing to see the way Daya was treated by the poor family… and it can be easily determined by their body language.. that how much happy they were to see him there… and no wonder.. it was him.. who has the ability to steal many hearts…

With the girl in her arms.. he forwarded towards the man..and wished him.." Happy birthday dost… bohot bohot badhaiya is subh din ke liye…"

"sukriya.. sir… " the man fold his hands in front of daya…but daya caught hold of his hand and cut him as… "Arrey.. kya kar rahe ho Sudhir… tumhare jagah yaha nei hai.. yaha hai.. " he said while pulling him into a hug..

"sahab jee… ajke din subha se sirf aapkai intejaar rehta hai… apke upar hi toh hai.. saara bharosha… ap hai.. isliye toh hum abhi tak jee rahe hai… nei toh… " the mid aged woman let out in sad tone..

"Aisa nei hai bhabiji… jo log acche hote hai.. uske liye vaghwan hamesha acchai karte hai… hum to bas jariya the madat karne ka.." he said.. to her.. and gave her a bag full of presents and utility things…

"Sudhir jaa rahe hai na kaam pe… aur choty bhi school ja rahi hai na…" he asked Sudhir's wife.. and the woman just nodded her head in positive…

"sir.. bhagwan toh aap hai.. humare lia.. jiske karan yeh dusra mauka mila apna jeevan mei… wo mei aise gawana nei chata… bohot kuch karna hai sir.. apne pariwaar ka sath dena hai.. apne beti ko parhana hai…" sudhir said in a determinant though with a tone full of respect…

Mean time Sudhir's wife offered him a plate full of sweets… daya took a bit of it..as he don't want to dishearten them.. and left the place happily… promising to meet them soon…

…

…

He was sitting in an office room… waiting for someone.. while the church bell strikes 12 times announcing the time…

He was sitting alone in the room… not only alone.. he was being accompanied by Lord Jesus and Mother Merry who were looking down at him with their smiling faces… and lots of holy books around…

After some time a person entered the office room… the proprietor of the room.. Father Joseph Mathew himself…

After feeling someone's existence in the room Daya came out of his train of thoughts… while greeted the later while standing from his seat.." Good noon Father…"

"Good noon to you my child… God bless you… please have your seat… " the father replied smiling..

After a few minutes of complete silence.. Daya initiated… "Father.. How is he? Can I meet him? "

"yes my child…. You have the consent to meet him… since from the morning I was waiting for you… ek tum hi toh ho jo usse milne ate ho.. aj ke din…" he paused for a moment and again started.. " oh yes.. he is absolutely fine and cheerful…"

For all the time Daya was listening to him patiently… as he was very much concerned for the person whom they were talking about… " usske paharai toh theek se chal rahe haina.. aur baaki sab activities… koi problem toh nei…" he asked worryingly.. the same question each and every time when he visited here…

"As being the principal of Heritage science college.. and also a citizen of India.. I must thank you my child for sparing the life of an would be scientist… and also to give us the privilege of being proud on him.. and be the part of his Achievements… Aardesh Kumar the Jewel of our college.." father said with the tone full of pride and gratitude…

While Daya was having tears of happiness… but a sad smile crept on his lips…

Then Father called one of the peon..and asked Daya to go with him..to meet Aardesh… " go with him my child… you will find him one of the laboratories… on the third floor of this building…"

Then he also left from the office room.. after taking due permission and blessing from the Father..

Now Daya was standing outside the Chemistry lab.. waiting eagerly to meet the desired person… who was busy working with the colourful chemical present in different test tubes in the lab…

His heart was overwhelmed with joy… as he saw a tall handsome young boy stepped out off the laboratory.. wearing a white apron.. and a yellow shaded safety glasses.. but his sparkling deep brown eyes can be seen properly within them…

He was looking at him.. and mainly at those deep brown eyes.. that are very much familiar to him… he could found the miracles deep within it.. his love.. his companion.. and the one without whom his life would be incomplete….

He was so engrossed within those two eyes..and his thoughts.. he merely forgot the reason for his visit to this young man.. he came out from his strains of thought.. by feeling a tight hug from Aardesh… and later he too responded with the same passion…

Then they break apart… and Daya while looking straight into his eyes wished him.." Happy Birthday Boss… Many Many happy returns of the day…"

And he too responded him smiling.. while having stare full of love at Daya.. while tears rolled down from both of the eyes of Daya…

Then Aardesh cut the cake brought for him… while daya sang the birthday song for him… then Daya fed a big piece of cake to him..and told him to distribute the remaining cake within his friends…

They enjoyed the precious time.. being with each other… and Daya would mainly lost at the pair of eyes.. that was really soothing for him… as it reminds him of someone special…

After some time.. spending a quality time with Aardesh in the college.. Daya bid him good bye and wished him good luck for his bright future… and also handing him over his birthday gifts.. daya left the place…with a happy heart...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who are these people? why Daya was celebrating their b'day? Confusing right? Yah I knw.. as I have I'hv told its a DUO story.. but why only daya? Don't worry Abhijeet jaldi aa jayega… he he… :) :)

Btw.. how was it? Plz review…

Friendz.. I have a request to all… One of my friend's mother is very ill… and I'm very much concerned and worried for her well being… & I believe that prayers have a magical effect on it… plz plz pray for my friend's mother.. I would be very much thankful for this.. :)

**Love u all… Tkcr..**

**SS**


	2. Chapter 2

…

It was a winter after noon.. with the chilled breeze and the warm sunlight which pricked his skin through the windows… and their he was sitting at the coffee shop…

He sat there.. waiting for his cup of coffee… while looking around.. and his mind continuously hovering around the past incident of that day…

Then he noticed a young man.. standing across the street… he seemed to be waiting for someone.. someone dear to him eagerly… he was looking at his watch regularly..and was walking to and fro…

In the mean time his coffee was served… it was a nice combo of hot coffee and chilled wind… while taking a sip.. he again looked back to the young man… he had been standing there for more than half hour and it seems that he wouldn't give up on waiting... as he remember noticing him while coming to the café…

Then after a couple of minutes a car came and stood in front of the young man.. and he was greeted by another young man.. but quiet matured than him.. as it can be clearly felt how the later convinced his friend to go with him.. as the young man was angry till now after a long wait…

Then they happily leave that place.. leaving Daya in the past memories… which contains the memories of his soul reason to smile… his buddy… his brother…

**Flashback…**

_It was a sunny winter morning… all bright and cheerful… as it was a very special day… _

_Daya woke up from his morning sleep..and in half awaken position..he made his way to the room just beside his… _

"_Happy birthday to you.. happy birth day to you… happy birthday to my dear Abhi… happy birthday to you… " Daya sing the song.. as he entered into his buddy's room…_

_He came forward and hug Abhijeet tightly… and again wished him more lovingly.. " Happy b'day to you my Boss… my Dost… my Abhi…may god bless you…" while Abhi mumbled a thank you.. and hugged him more tightly… _

_Abhijeet embrace his brother into his loving shell.. and felt the immense sooth while closing his eyes… after parting he said lovingly.." Kya yaar daya.. aur kitne baar Happy b'day bolega… kal rat se kaam se kaam hazar bar bol chukka hai…"_

"_oho.. Boss tum bhi na.. B'day toh logo ke saal me ek baar e ata hai… agar uss din bhi wish nei kia toh aur kaab karenge…" Daya justified himself while moving up from his brother's bed… _

_Abhi smiled in return.. " samjhe B'day boy… yaa aur samjhau.. " Daya said mockingly.. while holding Abhi's chin… and Abhi glared at him sweetly…_

"_Daya… jaldise ready ho jao… hume kahi nikalna hai…" Abhi said while removing himself totally from the comfortable blanket…_

"_per Abhi.. aj toh chute li hai na humne…toh fir itni subha?" _

"_hmm.. chute hai.. mera gift bhi toh lena hai na tumse… "_

"_Boss! " he said shockingly.." kal hi toh dia hai na tumhe gift… itni jaldi bhul gaye…"_

"_arrey.. yaad hai na.. per mujhe apne pasand ka bhi toh gift milna chaiye…hai naah.." abhi said lifting up his eyebrow and with a boyish grin playing on his lips…_

" _kya yaar.. tum bhi.. pehle bata dia hota ki mera gift pasand nehi aya hai… " he let out with a pout…_

"_Aww… dkho koi iss bacche ko… bura man gaya… kya Daya tu bhi.. tere laye hue gift mujhe pasand na aye yeh kavi ho sakta hai… bohot jyada pasand aya hai mujhe tera gift…"_

" _fir aisa kyu bola? " he complained…_

_Abhi while looked at the wall clock and said.. " dekh baato batoo mei der kar dia tune… jaldi jaah… urgent kaam hai ek… " but daya was still standing in his room… and he left the room after Abhi pushed him out from his room forcefully…_

_Meanwhile after 20 minutes both the brothers were present on the breakfast table… and ate their breakfast with light chit chat…as daya has made a cake specially for Abhijeet… which he has cut last night…_

_They were about to leave for the place.. when Abhi hold back Daya.. and Asked to bring two passport size photograph with him… _

_It was obvious for him to get a Questioning glance from daya.. as he was totally unaware what was going inside his Buddy's sharp mind… and where they were going…_

_In the car Abhi made his way to the passenger seat… after locking the door.. while daya was ready with the stirring wheel to move on…_

"_Kaha chale boss? " Daya asked while igniting the Qualis… Abhijeet told the destination.. which made Daya more and more shocked…but he proceed on their journey.. after getting an assuring nod from Abhijeet…_

_Soon they reached their destination… and made their way inside the large Brown coloured building.. commonly known as the 'Government Hospital' of that locality…_

_Yes you read it correct…They were in a government Hospital… though the thought of coming in such hospitals made Daya uncomfortable which made his palms sweaty and cold and the heart missed a few beats… but then to he followed Abhijeet in total silence…_

_They walked through the corridor of the hospital… having large hall rooms on both the sides full of patients.. or their family members desperately holding back their tears… or somebody pacing back and forth.. or running with the nurses to fetch medicines.. or to listen to the doctor's verdict…_

"_Doctor saab ander hai? Hume unke saat appointment hai.. " Abhi asked the ward boy sitting in front of a doctor's chamber.. _

"_Sir toh abhi abhi round ke lia nikal gaye hai… ap logoko kuch der intejaar karna parega…" the ward boy confirmed him.. and told them to wait in the waiting room…_

_Daya who was silent till now couldn't stop himself anymore.. he hold back Abhi and asked…" Kya hua hai Abhi… bayao mujhe.. hum yaha kya karne aye hai… abhi tumhara tabiyaat toh thik hai na…?" fear and concern can be easily traceable from his face…_

"_haan daya mei ekdam thik hu… tum pareshan mat ho… hum yaha ek kaam ke liye aye hai… aur mujhe pata hai… tumhe bhi yeh kaam se bohot khusi milegi…" he assured him.. while having a strong gripon Daya's hand…_

_And they went to have a sit on the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room… with the nude pale walls… Green coloured curtains.. and the sterilized smell that clings to their nose all the times.._

"_Daya… wo mei tumhe bina bataye ek decision ley li hai.." Abhi initiated with some hesitation…_

"_Abhi… aise na bolo tum.. mujhe pata hai.. tum kavi galat decision nei lete… I trust you…" he was interrupted by the same ward boy who asked them to meet the doctor.. as he has came back from his ward round… _

_They were being welcomed to the doctor's chamber.. by the doctor himself…. A simple small cabin with some biological photographs on the wall…_

_After taking their sits.. Abhi initiated.. " Doctor humne decision ley lia hai… we are ready for it… "_

"_thank you very much sir… ap soch bhi nei sakte apke iss decision se kitne logo ke jaan bach sakta hai… jyada tar log toh darte hai yeh karne se..aur baki log myths per believe karte hai… agar sab log aise voluntarily yeh step uthye toh.. bohot logo ke problems solve ho jayega…" the doctor thanked them…_

_Then the doctor said while forwarding them with two forms.." Sir yeh ek consent form hai jo ap dono ko sign karna hai… and you will need a granter for this issue… aur usske baad ward boy apko Pathology department me leke jaiga… apke blood sample lene ke lia…"_

_Abhijeet just nodded his head in affirmation… while Daya was busy reading the form.. rather realizing what his buddy was upto… _

"_Now please excuse me… mujhe ek O.T. attain karne jana hai… aur final proceeding complete hone mei 1 week time lagega…as we had to wait for the blood test result… " the doctor smiled and leave the two brothers alone to take their decision for the great cause…_

_Here Daya was fighting with his emotions… and tears were lining up on his eyes… as he was extremely happy.. as well as satisfied so much with his brother's decision… that he was not finding the way out to let his feelings flow…_

"_Daya.." Abhi said softly… while placing his hand on Daya's trembling palm… and with this touch Daya couldn't resists on his feelings and tears flowed down from his eyes freely…_

_Daya stood up and hug Abhijeet tightly…. " thankyou boss… aise decision lene key lia… aur mujhe bhi iss me samil karne ke lia…" he hugged him more tightly… while Abhi patted his back softly.._

"_Mujhe pata tha tumhe iss decision se kabhi aitraaz nei hoga... isliye toh tujhe bina bataye sab formality pehle sei pura kar dia… tu khush hai na iss se? " Abhi ashed him while in the hug… _

_Daya after parting.." Abhi tmhe nei pata mei ajj bohot khush hu… tumne toh mujhe ulta gift de dia… Thank you so much for this precious gift… "_

_Then they filled the form… and signed as the granter for each other consent form.. and left for the blood sample check up.. along with the ward boy…_

_They feel fresh and pleased after taking the initiative for the greater cause like __**" Organ Donation"**__… which will help them to save the lives of many people after their death… _

….

He came out of his pool of thoughts… when the waiter called him.. for the payment of his bill…

He had a soothing smile on his face… which gradually turned into a sad one.. after realizing the present scenario…

Daya stood up from his place.. and removed his wallet to pay the bill… when a card came out along with the money.. which was issued to his name on which a registration number was printed..and it was named as **The Organ Donation Card**….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **hi friends… so kaisa laga full of DUO chapter… Plz agar kuch bhul hui hai toh maaf kar dena…

Hope some of the confusions are gone… Inta bara Hint jo dei dia.. *wink :) :)

A heart full thank you to all who reviewed the 1st chapter… **shzk****, ****Palak96, ****RB-Angel****, neha, Anuskha, ****Naz-D****, ****duodosti****, ****artanish****, ****Daya's Girl****,**** poonum, ****DUO-MRF****, ****,** **Blue Fairy,****katiiy****, ****AbhiDayaFan**** , ****sheenam, ****,****abhirikafan****, ****Cid-Abhi, Roop, ****Khushi Mehta,**** Rajvigirl****,**** Naina Mallik, ****AS Anjaana, ****& all the Guest..**

**Plz Read & Review..**

**Love u all.. Tkcr..**

**SS**


End file.
